Not without you
by alwaysXforever
Summary: A small fic about Klaus and Caroline. Things go a bit differently after Caroline leaves Tyler in the cellar.


A/N: A short story about Klaus and Caroline. I have no idea what happens on season 4, this begins from season 3 finale. One story about what could have happened. Enjoy.

Ships: Klaroline,Stelena

Not without you

Season 3 finale. While Damon is blacked out Rebekah takes Klaus. When she is driving, Klaus in the back seat, he suddenly wakes up. The spell that Bonnie made, saved his body by taking power from his hybrid, Tyler. That made Tyler change, but not die. Tyler changed to wolf and back and then he passed out in the cellar. The flames didn't hurt Klaus' body and now he wakes up normal, seems that Bonnies spell undid the first one. The siblings drive to Mystic Falls.

In Mystic Falls they meet with Elijah and Kol in the forest. Klaus decides to take a walk and Rebekah makes a decision of her own. She goes to the bridge to cause Matt and Elena drive of it.(dramatic music) Klaus si walking when he gets an angry message from Damon. It goes somewhat like this: _You litle son of a bitch if you are alive you should be heading as far away as you can from me. Just so there is nothing holding you back, Elena is a vampire and your dear Caroline fled with Tyler hopefully somewhere you'll never find them. _He throws his phone to a near by tree. He starts walking again ( he doesn't know it but he is getting close to the Lokwood cellar. )

Caroline runs from the cellar. When she thinks she is far enough and when she can't run no more she stops and collapses to the ground. She starts crying. She is trying to keep herself togeher when he finds her. She gets up and starts to scream at him. She blames him for everything, her tears keep on coming. She says that she hates him, even though she feels horrible saying it. At the moment she isn't really believing he is there and is still very shocked about Tyler. Klaus listens quietly. When she finishes he walks closer and says his goodbyes and before she can resist, he hugs Caroline. She doesn't move from his embrace for a long time. Then he is gone and Caroline feels lonelier than ever before.

Tyler comes walking from the cellar. He and Caroline have a thrilling reunion but all she can think of is really someone else, _Klaus._

Few weeks go by and finally Tyler sees no future for their relationship. He leaves Mystic Falls as they were supposed once. She stays because of Elena. The originals left after what happened in the forest. Caroline is miserable but she keeps herself busy and when Bonnie or Elena asks, she just says she misses Tyler. At first they buy it but when months go by and Caroline stays depressed they try to ask her and cheer her up.

Caroline thinks about Klaus everyday, the thought haunts the back of her head all the time like a head ache saying _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus.. _She hasn't cried a single tear after he left, after the forest. She hasn't looked nowhere near the box that she still keeps everything Klaus gave her. The dress and the drawing of her and the horse. Now she is in her room thinking abouthim and no more she can resist it. She pulls the box on her bed and opens it. She takes the drawing in her hands and then everything she has been damming up just comes rushing in the surface and she starts crying. She cries without the power to stop. She sits on the bed holding the drawing crying.

And that's when Bonnie and Elena storm in. How come Caroline didn't hear them come in? The girls were planning on a surprise girls night to cheer Caroline up. Now they are staring at her, and the drawing. Before neither can speak, Caroline puts the stuff back in the box and kicks it under her bed. Well, not before Elena could read what was in the paperand _who _made it. Elena goes to sit with Caroline on the bed. So she explains _everything_ to Elena and Bonnie, who is still standing by the door, lookin rather shocked. Before she finishes, she adds that she doesn't want to feel like this and that she has been trying to forget. Even though it wasn't true at all, the two girls believe her.

Soon after several glasses of wine and other nice liquids, they have a plan to get Caroline forget about Klaus. It includes finding her a new guy to date and plenty of more girls' nights and having fun. Caroline agrees, angry and sad inside. She decides that she'll pretend to be happy for them, play a good girl so everyone else can live their happy lives.

And they do. Caroline occupies herself with arranging all kins of balls, dances and events plus hanging out with her friends. Elena and Stefan get back together. Damon solves things by himself, drinking and stuff but he's fine and seems nicer nowadays. Bonnie is seeing someone new. Even Matt is having something with some girl he met at the grill. Jeremy is moving on with his life. Everyone is. Everyone but Caroline. Three more months go by and each day she misses him more. She agrees to go out with some guy named Chad for a while but soon he notices that that relationship isn't working and they stop seeing each other.

Caroline sits on her bed thinking about all of it. She is alone. Alone and lonely. She thinks about it when she realises it's been exactly a year after he left Mystic Falls. A full year and she feels only worse. She quickly sends a message to Bonnie, saying that she is skipping school today.

Caroline is almost done packing and looking for her passport when the door bell rings. While she walks the stairs down she gets a message from Elena: _Care, Rebekah is back and she is looking for you, be careful, ok?_

When she finishes reading she opens the door and sees her. Rebekah. Caroline steps out to the porch 'cause Rebekah isn't invited in and Liz is at work. Caroline asks what is she doing here, looking a bit bemused. So Rebekah explains all. She tells Caroline that she can't bare to watch her brother be miserable anymore. She tells he has been totally depressed and annoying all the time. Rebekah doesn't want her brother to suffer anymore, she and the other two suffer as well. She says Klaus misses her and then she asks if Caroline feels anything at all. Rebekah is here to get Caroline and Klaus back together.

There is a long silence when Caroline processes all of it in her head. Klaus wants her. Klaus misses her. Still. Her breathing stops. At last she answers to Rebekah with a trembling voice that she has already packed and ready to go. Rebekah hugs her and they both laugh, relieved. Caroline writes a small letter to her mom and friends. They aren't gonna be happy but she decided to be honest with them.

They drive to New York and on the way the two blondes find that they have a lot in common and the trip is over sooner than they expected. The girls arrive at a huge apartment up state NY. All the lights are on when Rebekah enters the living room where she finds all her remaining brothers.

Three heads turn and Elijah asks where has their sister been. Note that she only told Kol what she was up to.

" It's only been a year since we left Mystic Falls and already Nick's a major pain in the ass. ", at this point he gave Rebekah a eye roll. " So I fixed things because nobody of us wants to look at you suffer anymore. She looked at Klaus with a caring look on her face.

" It's true, brother you are miserable and we thought that this would be for the best." , Kol now stood up.

" Wait what?" , Elijah asked, "what's all this about?"

" Caroline you can come in now." , Rebekah said then and Caroline entered the room. When her name was called Klaus had stood up from his seat and was now watching at Caroline.

" Klaus I..", then he was within inches away from her staring directly at her blue eyes. "..missed you", she finished and letting out a breath that she'd been holding.

When his hand found it's way to her cheek, she felt tears of relief in her eyes. She barely noticed rebekah shooing Kol and Elijah from the room. " Caroline. Caroline I'm sorry.." , he was silenced by Caroline's lips on his.

" I love you."

" I love you too."

A/N: And so they lived happily ever after. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've probably made, see English isn't my first language. I hope you enjoyed this little story. It's the first I've ever written and it's quite short because I am a sucky and very lazy writer. If anyone is interested in writing a longer version please do, I'd be super happy! Rewiews are great, I love to hear what you think and about all the ^mistakes I've made :D


End file.
